Dahlia
Dahlia jest potężną czarownicą i siostrą Esther, a także ciotką Freyi, Finna, Elijah, Klausa, Kola, Rebekah oraz Henrika. Tysiąc lat temu Esther i Dahlia zawarły pakt, dzięki któremu matka Pierwotnych mogła mieć potomstwo. Warunkiem była ofiara z pierworodnego dziecka w każdym pokoleniu rodziny Esther. Według niej niewypełnienie tego warunku grozi powrotem Dahlii z zaświatów, która za karę zabije całe jej potomstwo, a także ich. W rzeczywistości prawda jest zgoła inna - wiedźma nigdy nie umarła. Dzięki mocy, jaką uzyskała poprzez połączenie się z pięcioletnią wówczas Freyą, wykonała zaklęcie, czyniące ją nieśmiertelną. Ma to jednak pewne ograniczenia. Kobieta zapada w stuletni sen, by móc przez rok chodzić po ziemi. Przez wiele wieków podróżowała po świecie ze swą siostrzenicą, lecz została zdradzona. Jej obecnym celem jest pozyskanie mocy pierworodnej córki Klausa, malutkiej Hope. Dahlia jest spokrewniona z rodziną Mikaelson. Historia |-|X wiek= Choć początkowo Dahlia nie chciała udzielić pomocy siostrze, zgodziła się. Zanim to jednak zrobiła, ostrzegła ją, że żądana magia wymaga wielkiej ofiary. Zdesperowana Esther zgodziła się na wszystko, jeżeli będzie w stanie dać Mikaelowi potomstwo. Kilka lat później, Dahlia przyszła do Esther po zapłatę - pierwsze dziecko jej i Mikaela, Freyę. Kobieta protestowała i błagała Dahlię, aby nie zabierała jej córki, ale ona była nieugięta.thumb|222px|Dahlia odchodzi wraz z Freyą. W porywie gniewu Esther zagroziła Dahlii, że jeżeli odbierze jej Freyię, nabierze magicznych sił i ją pokona. Czarownica wyśmiała ją i odpowiedziała, iż jeśli Esther będzie jej się sprzeciwiać, odbierze jej nie tylko małą Freyę, ale także całe jej potomstwo. Po stracie córeczki, Mikael i Esther wraz z Finnem i nienarodzonym Elijah udali się do Nowego Świata, gdzie się osiedlili. Tymczasem Dahlia zabrała Freyę do chaty, gdzie opiekowała się nią. Nie wykazywała cierpliwości względem dziewczynki - krzyczała na nią, gdy ta odmawiała spożycia posiłku. thumb|left|222px|Dahlia poucza Freyę. thumb|222px|Ofiary Dahlii.Kobieta wmówiła siostrzenicy, że jej matka ją oddała, przez co wzbudziła w niej nienawiść do Esther. Sprawiła, iż dziewczynka uwierzyła, że jest jej jedyną rodziną. Razem wykonały czar, który stworzył całkiem nowy rodzaj magii. Dzięki temu Dahlia uzyskała ogromną moc. Nie czekała długo, by móc ją wykorzystać - następnego dnia jednym machnięciem ręki zabiła wszystkich mieszkańców wioski, ponieważ jeden z nich oskarżył ją o czarowanie. Nie oszczędziła życia nikomu. Zginęli mężczyźni, kobiety oraz dzieci. }} |-|X/XI wiek= thumb|left|222px|Wykonanie czaru.Po zdobyciu ogromnej mocy, Dahlia zaprzysięgła sobie, że nigdy już nie będzie od nikogo słabsza. Pragnęła stworzyć sabat, w którym mieliby się znaleźć wszyscy pierworodni potomkowie rodu Esther, jednak jej plany pokrzyżowała przemiana rodziny Mikaelson w wampiry. Kobieta postanowiła, że Freya przedłuży swą linię, jednak dziewczyna przysięgła nie kochać i nie wydać potomstwa. Im mocniej się opierała, tym bardziej Dahlia zmuszała ją do tego. Pewnego dnia przygotowała w chacie krąg magiczny, planując uczynić Freyę i siebie nieśmiertelnymi. Nałożyła czar na własne życie, lecz jej podopieczna sprzeciwiła się. thumb|222px|Stuletni sen. Mimo łez Freyi, Dahlia złapała ją za rękę i nałożyła na nią czar. Kobiety zapadły w głęboki sen i od tamtej pory prowadziły odmienne życie - spały przez sto lat, by móc wybudzić się na dwanaście miesięcy z niespotykaną mocą. |-|XV wiek= thumb|left|222px|Dahlia zabija Mathiasa.We wczesnych latach XV wieku Dahlia oraz Freya obudziły się. Młodsza z nich zakochała się w mężczyźnie o imieniu Mathias, co podobało się jej opiekunce, która pragnęła, by na świat przyszedł potomek dziewczyny. Dahlia była zadowolona z ciąży Freyi, jednak kiedy dowiedziała się, że ukochany dziewczyny pragnie, by ich syn przyszedł na świat w wolności, przeklęła mężczyznę, doprowadzając do jego śmierci. thumb|222px|Po ożywieniu Freyi.Freya wiedziała, że jej dziecko będzie musiało służyć ciotce, dlatego postanowiła zabić je oraz siebie. W tym celu wypiła najsilniejszą truciznę Dahlii. Widząc jej czyn, starsza z czarownic wpadła w gniew. Wypominała siostrzenicy zdradę i zabranie tego, co nie należało do niej. Mimo to czuwała nad jej ciałem, a kiedy Freya wreszcie się obudziła, uświadomiła jej, co zrobiła. thumb|left|250px|Dahlia pociesza Freyę. Dahlia uświadomiła Freyę o śmierci dziecka i wzięła ją w swe ramiona umożliwiając wypłakanie się. Gładziła dziewczynę po włosach i groziła, że nigdy nie uda jej się od niej uciec - nawet poprzez śmierć. The Originals thumb|left|222px|Dahlia rozmawia z Esther.W retrospekcji odcinka The Wheel Inside the Wheel, podczas śnieżycy widać zmierzającą do jakiegoś domu jasnowłosa kobieta. W środku widzimy Dahlię, odprawiającą czary. W pewnym momencie do pomieszczenia wchodzi owa wędrowniczka i błaga kobietę, aby jej pomogła. Jak się okazuje, przybyła nie może mieć dzieci, stąd jej prośba o pomoc. Dahlia jest zdenerwona, że dziewczyna woli założyć rodzinę, niż rozwijać swój czarodziejski kunszt. Ostatecznie czarnowłosa zgadza się pomóc kobiecie za pomocą magii, ale thumb|222px|Dahlia grozi Esther odebraniem wszystkich dzieci.ostrzega ją, że takie czary wymagają wielkiej ofiary. Swoją zgodę komentuje, mówiąc, iż nie może odmówić własnej siostrze, po czym obejmuje kobietę, którą okazuje się być Esther. W czasie powrotu do czasów obecnych, Esther opowiada Klausowi, że po "śmierci" Freyi, Mikael popadł w wielką rozpacz. Zdystansował się do niej, przez co, jak twierdzi kobieta, szukając pocieszenia, popadła w romans z biologicznym ojcem Klausa - Anselem. Podczas kolejnej retrospekcji dowiadujemy się, że Freyia nie umarła, lecz została oddana jako zapłata Dahlii. Wygląd zewnętrzny Brunetka o stosunkowo ciemnej karnacji i brązowych oczach oraz ostrych rysach twarzy, stanowiła całkowite fizyczne przeciwieństwo swojej siostry Esther. Osobowość Dahlia to bardzo potężna czarownica, jednak niegodziwa i kłamliwa - pomogła Esther odzyskać płodność tylko dla swoich własnych celów. Nie wyjawiła swojej siostrze, jaka będzie zapłata za jej pomoc, a ona zgodziła się na wszystko, co kobieta wykorzystała odbierając jej pierworodną córkę - Freię. Można wywnioskować, że była bezwzględna i nie znosiła sprzeciwu, choćby przez to, jak zagroziła siostrze, że w razie niezgody na oddanie jej Frei, zgładzi jej całe potomstwo. Moce i zdolności Poprzez wykorzystanie sił nadprzyrodzonych oraz potęgę żywiołów, czarownice posiadają wiele magicznych zdolności. Dzięki doświadczeniu oraz odpowiedniemu treningowi, ich moce się umacniają. *'Nieśmiertelność' - dzięki zaklęciu, Dahlia jest nieśmiertelna. Starzeje się w spowolnionym tempie i nie może zostać zabita m.in. przez złamanie karku. *'Channeling' - thumb|245px|Dahlia zabija strażnika Hayley i Hope.akt odwoływania się albo wzywania wyjątkowych form energii przez skupianie na zewnętrznych źródłach prądu. *'Opętanie' - umiejętność astralnego wejścia w ciało innej osoby. *'Prekognicja' - akt przepowiadania przyszłych wydarzeń opartych z percepcji pozazmysłowej. *'Perswazja' - umiejętność kontrolowania oraz manipulowania umysłami ludzi oraz wszystkich innych nadprzyrodzonych istot. *'Zadawanie bólu' - thumb|245px|Dahlia zadaje ból Freyi.akt tworzenia i zadawania bólu ludziom, a zwłaszcza wampirom. *'Kontrola nad żywiołami' - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania elementami powietrza, ziemi, ognia i wody. **'Pirokineza' - umiejętność wzniecania ognia siłą woli, która może prowadzić do podpalenia danego przedmiotu lub istoty żywej. **'Geokineza '- umiejętność kontroli nad ziemią, przewidywanie i powodowanie trzęsień ziemi. **'Hydrokineza' - umiejętność tworzenia lub zwiększania ilości wody w stanie ciekłym używając psychokinezy do powielenia cząsteczek w niej zawartych. Polega także na umiejętność manipulacji wodą. **'Aerokineza' - psychokinetyczna kontrola nad powietrzem na poziomie cząsteczkowym za pomocą manipulacjii energią. *'Rzucanie zaklęć' - thumb|245px|Dahlia odprawia czary.akt zmieniania i/lub panowania nad sytuacją przez wykorzystanie czarów, przekleństwa, lub rytuału, itd. *'Niewidzialność' - jest to moc, która sprawia, że jest się niewidocznym dla innych. *'Telekineza' - thumb|245pxakt kontrolowania i manewrowania ruchem przedmiotów przez umysłowy wpływ. *'Witakineza' - umiejętność samoleczenia i sterowania własnym zdrowiem oraz szybkością starzenia się. *'Termokineza' - zwiększenie temperatury krwi do stanu wrzenia przez umysłowy wpływ. Jak na razie Davina jest jedyną czarownicą, która może tego dokonać. *'Lewitacja' - umiejętność unoszenia osób lub przedmiotów, zwykle jest traktowana jako telekineza, jednak wektor przesunięcia jest nie poziomy a pionowy. Może być nazwana telekinezą żywych organizmów. *'Iluzja' - thumb|245px|Magia Dahlii.umiejętność zniekształcenia widzenia rzeczywistości, co prowadzi do błędnej interpretacji czegoś pod wpływem przypadkowego lub przymusowego zakłócenia zmysłów. *'Sporządzanie eliksirów '- umiejętność tworzenia mikstur browarniczych i eliksirów z cudownymi właściwościami. *'Umiejętności sensoryczne' - niektóre czarownice, jak Davina, są w stanie zmysłowo wykryć magię. *'Nadzwyczajne dary' - niektóre czarownice posiadają dar od natury, który jest wyłącznie ich cechą. Sophie Deveraux potrafiła rozpoznać błogosławiony stan kobiety, a Monique rozpoznawała, gdy ktoś kłamał. Słabości *'Niedowierzanie' - akt zaprzeczania albo nie wierzenia w magiczny potencjał może spowodować nieumyślnie powstrzymywanie paranormalnej mocy czarownicy. *'Strach' - przygnębiające uczucie wzbudzone przez nieuchronne niebezpieczeństwo, zło, ból, itd., zagrożenie prawdziwe albo wyobrażony sobie; warunek albo uczucie obawiania się może spowodować chwilową utratę mocy czarownicy. *'Nadużywanie czarów' - nadmierne wykorzystanie czarów może doprowadzić czarownicę do śmierci przez nadmierny wysiłek. Wystąpienia The Originals: Sezon 2 *''The Wheel Inside the Wheel'' (retrospekcje) *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' (wspomniana) *''The Map of Moments'' (wspomniana) *''Sanctuary'' (archiwalne) *''Sanctuary (sen) *They All Asked For You'' (wspomnienia) *''Save My Soul'' (retrospekcje) Ciekawostki Galeria Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Postacie żeńskie Kategoria:Czarownice Kategoria:Duchy Kategoria:Martwi